Eyes of Blue
by eien ni kokoro no naka ni
Summary: You've broken me, With all your little lies, I hope you will someday feel the same hurt, I hope someday you see, How it feels when the one you love causes you to cry, Goodbye. this is a story of mainly poems thus why some chapters are shorter then ours rr
1. death of kagome?

**She walks the sidewalk, staring at him aimlessly, as if in a dream. So it was true...**

_**A single tear slides down her face  
>While in her head, a million thoughts race<br>She thinks about all your lies  
>she walking aimlessly and cries<br>You told her you loved her**_

**Tucked under his arm a beautiful girl she does not recognize...**

_**Lie number one  
>now you have lost her<br>having fun?  
>You told her you cared<strong>_**.**

**She notices he is nicely dressed, he is happy and even laughing something she hadn't seen or heard from him in years. So it was true...**

_**Lie number two.  
>Now you've abandoned her.<br>Why? She has no clue.  
>You told her she was your world.<strong>_

**Everyone had warned her but here she was staring at him, watching how he treated this girl better than he had ever treated her...**

_**Lie number three.  
>Because you were with another girl.<br>Can't you see?  
>You're the reason she cries this night<br>you are what destroyed her light**_

**For what feels like forever she follows, though she doesn't know why, maybe she liked the torment of seeing the truth behind the lies**

_**You made up stories to hide your secret  
>she was blinded by you and didn't see it.<strong>_

_**The winds shift and he stops in his tracks, a chill runs down his spins as the girl ask " what's wrong?" he turns to the girl "hush kikyo"... kikyo, so that is her name... He turns around slowly hoping his gut isn't right, but there before him is she,... staring at him her expression unreadable, all time stops the world around them seems to blur he reaches out a hand towards her, letting go of the girl. His lips move but she can't not hear the words...**_

_**Now, being in love, she fears  
>and her face is stained with tears.<strong>_

_**He moves to her, she pushes him away and runs, she can hear him now he is screaming though his voice isn't full of furry still she goes on as he cries out "kagome!"**_

_**You had her heart from the start  
>but you decided to hurt her and tear it apart.<strong>_

_**Tears fill her eyes, blurring her vision tripping over herself as she runs. She can hear him calling coming after her. She pushes threw a crowd and out onto the street... a blinding light...too late to jump to safety, she hears and sees all that is happening, the people gasping some yelling look out, but one voice stands out beyond the rest screaming her name... she has time to only turn her head and say one word "inuyasha"...people scream as her body flies across the road...he runs to her praying she is alright...holding her close crying her name begging her to stay saying he will change, she opens her eyes and looks upon him as he holds her tight she smiles faintly and says...**_

_**You've broken me**_

_**With all your little lies**_

_**I hope you will someday feel the same hurt, I hope someday you see**_

_**How it feels when the one you love causes you to cry**_

_**Goodbye...**_


	2. AN IMPORTANT NOTE

HERES A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR :D

Hey there guys I'm sry it has taken so so long to update but I had a few things in real life that kept me, and then I got a new idea for chapter two and three so I'm gonna remove those and type up the two others and have them up by later today :D hope you like my choice.


	3. living and willing to heal new

She awoke to the confusing sound of beeping, the room smelled of medicines, old people, the sick and the dying. The room around her was very bright and white, and kind of hurt her eyes.

"Kagome!...Your awake" speaks a warm familiar voice

She jumps startled. Pain shot threw her, from the sudden movement

**Strong arms take hold**

**The bluest of eyes, so bold**

**She knew him**

**Even though her mind still fuzzy, memory still dim**

"Kouga?" Kagome whispers

"Yes Kagome! I'm so glad you're finally awake" tears slide from his loving eyes

"Finally?...you mean…so it wasn't a dream?... I remember running…screams…and the blinding light….Kouga where am I, how long have I been asleep?" kagome nearly begs needing to know the true

"You're at the Tokyo Central Hospital Kagome; you were brought here nearly a week ago" He goes silent and looks at his trembling hands "We thought… we thought you were slowly dying Kagome"

"But Kouga I don't understand…why are you here-"

**A commotion outside**

**Someone screaming out**

**The voice makes her heart race and sink; she wants nothing more than to hide**

**The door flies open after one last shout**

**Her name he speaks**

**It is she, he seeks**

**She screams out in pain**

**Jumping up; trying to get away**

**As he speaks her name**

**She knows nothing will ever be the same**

Warm arms hold her still. A low growl comes to her ears. She looks for the eyes of blue, the ones of her new found protector. Only to find they are not on her, they are focused, and full of hate, for the one who was the cause of all this. Tears fall from her eyes, her body, shaking on its own accord.

"Kouga…" Kagome whimpers barring her face into his chest

Kouga looks down at her. His eyes filled with love and concern, as he holds her tight. His eyes land upon his enemy before him. How he would love to kill him, but he won't. Kagome would not be pleased, and why end the mutt's pain of seeing kagome in his arms.

**Standing their ground**

**They face off**

**Sizing each other up**

**Their growls being the only sound**

"Leave mutt" Kouga growls, slightly turning to hide kagome from Inuyasha's view

"I won't you stinkin' wolf! Kagome is mine hands OFF!" inuyasha snarls back

"And what about that wench waiting outside the door!" Kouga roar in anger

Kagome silently cries, clinging to Kouga for dear life.

"What are you talking about" inuyasha tries to lie, looking for Kagome's reaction

"I smell her all over you! You bastard" Kouga continued pissed at the lies coming from inuyasha "do you really think I will stand aside and let you hurt her again and risk her life AGAIN! Do you really think I'm going to let you kill her? I won't allow this anymore, I've let it go on for too long, what's going to happens next time she catches you? I want you to forever stay away from her!"

**Tears stream down her face; her fate so assured**

**Her heart burns and aches**

**The room blurred**

**And she feels as if she is about to break**

…

…

…

"Kagome! Kagome?" Kouga yells "are you ok Kagome!"

She opens her eyes, not being able to recall ever closing them. Their eyes meet. His eyes shining with fresh tears and concern, a single tear crosses his cheek.

"Are you ok Kagome?"

"Yes…where…."

"Gone… I'm so glad you're ok I thought I lost you, but once again you came back and I'm so glad"

"…again?"

"Kagome I saw you when you ran out onto the street, you ran right by me in the crowd, I tried to grab you but you ran so fast and I couldn't get through the crowd fast enough and then… it was too late… I'm so sorry… I was running towards you as you were hit… it was the worst thing I have ever seen… I thought you were dead… I begged you the whole way to the hospital not to leave me I even promised to leave you alone if you would just stay alive, that's all I needed in life to know you were alive and well-"

"NO" she interrupted "no please don't leave me, please Kouga… I don't want to be alone"

**His smile so warm**

**A promise he makes**

**Love in its truest form**

**He will wait**

**And stay right by her side**

"Kagome, I'm not going anywhere"

**He holds her tight**

**Why could she not see this before?**

**She knows he is her only light**

**She is the one he most adores**

**How could she not see**

**Even now he promises to wait**

**For at the moment she cannot handle giving her heart**

**If pushed to quickly her heart would break**

**He promises he is her**

**A promise she knows is sure**

Kouga looks at his raven haired beauty.

"I've waited for two years to hold and protect you, I can and will wait until you are ready, for me to call you mine, kagome for you my love will never fade"

"Kouga" she sighs with a smile and drifts to sleep with in his strong warm arms.


	4. he is her safe heaven

He takes her outside, for the first time in a month; the last time was a short walk through then a moment later it poured rain and they had to return to the room. Its now been two months since the accident had happened. She gasp in delight, knowing she is now free from the room and doctors. The world so bright and green, so different from the pale white room, she had been kept in all this time while she healed. Giggles escape her lush rosy lips as her eyes met his. Questioning, asking, and wondering. He nods his head and let's go of her hand.

**My raven haired angel**

**Now you're free**

**In your eyes I can see the good of the world at every angle**

**I know not whether or not you'll stay with me**

**I want to protect you**

**I make a promise that I will never**

**Let you come to harm again I promise to stay true**

**So if you please**

**Won't you please stay with me?**

**I'll even get on my knees**

"Kouga" she asks, her head tilted to the side "What's wrong Kouga?"

He smiles at her warmly "Nothing my angel, I am just watching you, Have fun and enjoy this day in the sun, then I will take you home"

He hides the sorrow of parting. Being by her side for these last two months, his love has grown even stronger. He longs to stay, to be by her side even after this… but he knew not if she felt the same. He wants to take her into his arms and kiss her passionately, but feared she would reject him, not ready to move on. But he promised he would wait and wait he shall even if she never says yes, and never tells him the three hardest words in the world. He will wait as he promised, and he would always protect her from everything that would and might hurt her.

**She runs across the green green grass**

**Almost as if she could fly**

**Her eyes shining like glass**

**The color of the sky**

"Kouga!" she laughs, breathing him out of his train of thought, knocking him to the ground

"Yes my Kagome? What is it?" he laughs looking at her with love in his blue eyes

"…" she pauses "Oh nothing… never mind… Can I just… lay here with you for a moment?"

"Of course Kagome, anything you want, I'd do anything for you" he said honestly

A single tear falls from her face. She knows their time together is ending; only she doesn't want it too end. She wants him to be able to live his life and not have to take care of her, oh she feels so so selfish to want him by her side all the time, to have him move in with her and protect her from the threat she knows will come looking for her again… she wishes she could tell him but she does not want to steal his life away from him and wraps it in hers.

She jumps as a hand wipes away the tear from her face, their eyes meet, she sees the concern and worry in his eyes, questioning if she is alright.

"Kagome… are you ok?"

**The walls around her heart are beginning to fall**

**He is her safe heaven**

**Her heart responding to his silent call**

**Why is it now that they must part, and leave?**

**Why is it,**

**That now she truly sees**

**That after all these years of just being friends**

**That it's only now she knows the truth that was once dim**

**That in the end**

**The one she has always loved was him**

"Kouga… I'm ok really, it's just…" can't she say it? Will she speak the words from her heart and risk rejection?

"It's just?" he questions, his heart beat rising

"Well I… I don't want you to leave me Kouga… I want you to come with me and be by my side always I don't want to part and never say how I truly feel, even if you don't feel the same as I do Kouga I love you! It's only now that I realize this! Somewhere deep down through the years of knowing you as only my friend, a love has been has been hidden from me, now I've found it and it hurts to know that we may never get to be… Kouga even if you don't love me be I love you, and I always will I am glad that it was you by my side all this time…" she confessed tears streaming down her face

**The air is still**

**Nothing moves**

**She shivers from the chil**

**She wonders if its her heart she is about to lose**

**But at least she tired**

**She has spoken from her heart**

**She didn't try to hide**

**Knowing now they must part**

Tears run down her face as she stands up, ready to walk away from the one she has come to love. She turns to leave; no need to say goodbye, his silence says it all, that's answer enough. She is only able to take two steps before a strong hand grabs her arm and pulls her back to the ground and onto his lap. She gasp as she feels his soft gentle lips crashing down on hers, slowly she begins to move with his. He breaks the kiss, his eyes full of love, hers filled with confusion.

"My dearest kagome, I cannot tell you how long I have waited to hear those words escape your lips, I feel the exact same way, I just didn't want to hold you back in life or force myself on you, Kagome I love you so much" he said smiling

**Holding each other, in a loving embrace**

**She sighs a content, happy sigh**

**All fears erased **

**Knowing she will never have to say goodbye**


End file.
